This invention relates to apparatus for reloading ammunition, and more particularly to such apparatus which includes feed mechanism for dispensing shell loading material to a shell case.
It is very common for active shooters to load or reload ammunition. The savings to the shooter can be substantial. Just as important to many is that ammunition can be custom tailored to fit the shooter""s concept of ideal ammunition for the shooter""s particular needs.
Where previously fired ammunition is to be reloaded, several steps are involved. For reloading hard case rifle or pistol ammunition, the spent primer is removed, the case is resized to correct expansion which occurs during prior firing, a new primer and powder are inserted, a bullet is seated in the mouth of the shell case, and the case mouth may be crimped to hold the bullet therein.
In the reloading of shot shell cases, the spent primer is removed and the case is resized to bring it into conforming shape from any expansion which may have occurred from previous firing. A new primer then is inserted and the shell case is loaded with powder, an over powder wad, and shot. Following these operations, the mouth of the shell case is crimped to close its forward end.
These operations may be accomplished in a single-stage reloading press, or more advantageously in a progressive loader in which several shell cases are held in a support for movement between a number of sequential stations for producing each of the operations set out above in its proper sequence. Where progressive loading apparatus is used, mechanism often is provided for automatically dispensing flowable shell loading material, or components, such as powder (for both hard case rifle and pistol ammunition and shot shells) and shot (used in shot shells).
Generally, in loading and reloading apparatus a shell case is held at its base and various operational apparatus is mounted thereover, with mechanism for moving the shell case and operating mechanism vertically relative to each other to bring them into proximity. As this occurs, a metered amount of flowable component, be it powder or shot, may be dispensed into the case at the appropriate time in the reloading sequence.
It is desirable to have some means for detecting the presence or absence of a shell case to receive shell loading material during an operational sequence so that the material is not dispensed if a shell case is not available to receive it.
In the past, various apparatus has been devised in an attempt to detect the presence or absence of a shell case. However, such have not been as convenient to manufacture or use as may be desired or may not provide as positive an action as desired.
The present invention includes novel reloading apparatus for dispensing flowable component, or shell loading, material having mechanism for detecting the presence or absence of a shell case to receive such material and permitting dispensing only upon sensing the presence of a shell case in a proper location.
Further, the invention includes novel dispensing mechanism having a dispensing tube which will be vertically shifted only on the relative movement of a shell case to receive shell loading material, and such vertical movement of the dispensing tube produces opening of a dispensing channel.
An object of the invention is to provide reloading apparatus having novel mechanism for dispensing flowable material into shell cases, such that material is dispensed only when a shell case is properly positioned for receiving such.